Mistakes
by RoseandThorns
Summary: I should have listened to him. Not the lies and rumours. Now, I'm here. Running trying to get back to him. Yugi's thoughts after he breaks up with Yami. One shot-Be nice- I won't write another one like this.


Hello. A random idea came to me last night and so I had to write it down. I'm afraid it's not written very well. I'm suffering from talent withdrawal and server writers block. But I do have a favour to ask. If you read this and review, please could you tell me how it makes you feel, if it doesn't spark emotions fine but if it does let me know. Please, it's important.

Thanks.

Keep happy and reviewing.

Much love!

* * *

Yugi.

My mistake

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

I leant against the pathetic shell of my broken car. All I wanted was to go home, to him, my beautiful boyfriend...was he that anymore? After what I did to him? After what I said? How could I accuse him of that?

What was I thinking?

....Yami...

Jou rounded the car, slipping his phone into his back pocket. He sighed, sliding down the car to sit beside me.

"Any luck?" I asked

"They'll be a while. An hour probaly. Sorry Yugs."

I turned slightly to glare at the offending piece of machinery. It was dusty from the road and still spewing smoke out behind it. Passer-bys glanced at us from inside their working vehicles. A small child, pressed a stuffed toy to the window, waving at us. I waved back while Jou gave the kid a beaming smile.

"What am I doing out here Yugi?" Jou asked suddenly. At my expression he chuckled "No I mean why am I out here with you? I know why you're here. But why am I?"

"Because you're my friend and I needed the car."

"The reasons you needed the car are wrong."

"Yes. I know."

"You know that Anzu was wrong."

"I know."

"I should strangle you for hurting Yami."

"I know. But you won't."

"True. Bet you wish you'd listened now."

"Damn right I do. Think he'll forgive me?"

"Yugi, this is Yami. Of course he will."

"We'll see."

Jou looked away. "Ten miles from town."

I jerked around. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. That's all."

My phone felt heavy in my pocket. I wanted to call Yami, apologise. Wanted to be home so I could hold him.

Ten miles wasn't that far....

"What the hell am I doing sitting here?"

I pushed away from the car, jumping to my feet. Jou watched me with a surprised yet knowing look on his face.

"And you're going where...?"

"Back to him. I need him."

Jou smirked, leaning further back against the car. "Go for it."

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'  
_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you  
_

How did I make such a mistake?

How did I let myself hurt you?

My feet pounded on the pavement, my lungs burned but I couldn't stop running. I won't stop. Not until he's back in my arms.

...That stubborn, beautiful Pharaoh...

I've often thought about life without Yami and to be honest it's just dark. Dark and lonely. There's nothing. No life without him. I can't function away from him.

I can't let us die.

_//Why did he do that? What did I do wrong?//_

The raw emotions passing through the link bit away at me. I had put the hurt and despair in him. Left him confused and alone. Whilst knowing what the loneliness did to him.

....I promise...I'll make this up to you....

Just wait for me.

....I love you so much, Yami....

_//Maybe it is my fault....It must be...He can't have meant it....Does he really want me to leave...?//_

No! I can't lose you to my mistakes.

I just want him by my side. Forever. Us. Happy, together, triumphant. I want to take away his pain, make him smile again. I can't have a life without him. I pushed harder, driving my body almost past it's limits. My body complained but my mind only cared about my love. Without a doubt I knew I had to reach him.

....Please...forgive me...I was wrong...._  
_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you  
_

The words I spat at him in anger will haunt me forever.

How could I have been so wrong?

"Yami! How could you?" I screamed, slamming my hand down on the table top in front of him.

He jumped, startled crimson eyes darting up to me. At my anger his eyes grew confused. He placed the book he was reading down on the table.

"How could I do what aibou?" He sounded so sincere. But I didn't believe him.

"Don't act innocent! I know what you did behind my back! You creep!"

"Y-Yugi, I don't understand."

"Yes you do!"

"No. What have I done?"

"You and Anzu, behind my back! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Me and Anzu?! What are you talking about?"

"You cheat. Do you sleep around and don't tell me?"

"Yugi!"

He was hurt. Oh, he was so hurt. His eyes where shinning with it. Behind it anger swirled. But my anger snarled and I leant toward him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't slept with Anzu."

"I haven't!" He did look me in the eyes but I knew my Yami's ability to hide.

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth!"

"I am. I wouldn't ever touch Anzu. She's my friend. I love you."

"You can't fool me. Anzu told me herself! Said you'd begged her."

"No. No, Yugi, she lied. Listen to me. I would never betray you like that."

"I can't deal with you right now. We're over!"

"Don't do this...."

_....No...don't cry...I don't mean it...._

"I want you out of this house before I get back."

"I've got no where to go! Yugi you can't kick me out of my home."

"Yes I can. Get out!"

"No!"

"YES!"

With a cry like I'd never heard before, he ran. I heard the bedroom door slam shut. I stood downstairs, hating seeing someone so strong so weak but to angry to care. A crash echoed from upstairs followed by a curse.

I turned and walked.

.

.

I've just made the biggest mistake of my life...

.

.

.

"Jou, I'm borrowing your car."

"Um...ok...why?"

"I just need to."

"Not until you tell me why."

"I broke up with Yami, ok? And I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"All right. I'll get the car. But I'm coming too. No way I'm letting you throw your relationship away."

"Trust me, I don't want to."

That was last night. And I haven't slept since.

.

.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you  
_

Gasping, I turned into the road, catching sight of the game shop. I prayed that he hadn't listened to me. If he left I'd never find him. I'd never be able to love another or forget him. But the lights were off, the house empty and dead. Tears rose to my throat, stinging my eyes.

....I've lost him forever....

I threw open the front door, cringing at the slam but not caring.

"YAMI! Yami, please be here!"

The rooms I ran to did not register past the blind panic in my mind. He wasn't in any of them. I couldn't sense him through the link. I burst into the master bedroom, it was bathed in a soft light. The room was wrecked. The desk over turned, the mirror shattered. Yami's broken guitar lying against a splintered chair. Books torn and flung about.

The casualty of our fight. The victim to Yami's anger.

I glanced over to the bed, pressed against the wall, surrounded my destruction and my heart leaped. He was there. Sleeping soundly, still in the clothes I had left him in. I crept toward him, sitting down carefully beside him. His face was tear stained, even in sleep he seemed tormented. My fingers found his hair, I teased it, enjoying the feeling of the strands, so soft. I traced down his face, admiring the sculptured cheek bones and strong jaw line. He murmured, nuzzling subconsciously against my hand. I smiled tiredly. My body wanted to sleep but I needed Yami's forgiveness. I leant forward, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Yami. Wake up. I'm home, baby."

He stirred and slowly crimson eyes opened. He stared, disbelief written across his features.

"Hi there." I whispered

"Yugi?"

"That's right. I'm home."

He looked away, finding the fabric of the quilt thrown over him interesting. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to leave but I have nowhere to go."

"Shh. I don't want you to go. I shouldn't have said that to you." He nodded, pushing himself up. My hand cradled his chin, raising his eyes so I could see them. He was still so hurt. "I don't want you to leave. This is your home too."

"But...you said..."

"I know. But I didn't mean it."

"I never slept with Anzu. We had a argument....it was her form of payback."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"So...I don't have to go?"

"No. You stay here."

He smiled, reaching forward to touch my face. I pressed his hand closer to my cheek. He sat up, never losing contact with me.

"You...love me?"

"Yes! I love you so much. Please, don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too."

I moved forward, pressing my lips to those of the form below me. He responded, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't allow myself to break contact with him, for fear he'd turn away.

"I won't go anywhere. Not if you don't want me too." He whispered against my lips, answering my fear. "Will you stay?"

I pulled back, framing his face with my hands. "How could I leave someone so beautiful?"

"I didn't think you'd come back."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I forgive you." __

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you


End file.
